Expanded metal, fence systems and the like are widely used as structural components, to form enclosures and secured areas, etc. It may be desired to attach a component to such expanded metal or fence systems. However, existing attachment devices for coupling to such expanded metal or fence systems are not sufficiently easy to install, and/or are not sufficiently robust.